Le mystère de Toudou
by Nasharum
Summary: Toudou va aider Sherlock dans cette mission !


Couples : SH/JW

Genre : Romance/Humour

Rating : T

Autre : Série TV

Résumer : Toudou va aider Sherlock dans cette mission !

* * *

*** Le mystère de toudou ***

* * *

John rentra avec les courses maudissant sa carte bleue de ne pas avoir passé la machine électronique. Il vit Sherlock dans le canapé, le bras derrière la tête.

« Ho une énigme à 4 patch ? » (ndla : dans la série il utilise la nicotine en patch)

Étrangement son colocataire ne s'agaça pas d'être dérangé.

« Et je pense devoir aller sortir mon lapin en peluche. »

John souleva un sourcil.

« En quel honneur ? »

Sherlock soupira en se redressant, se leva, alla dans sa chambre et après un bruit affreux de désordre, revint avec un lapin bleu en peluche. Il s'installa, serrant ce qui devait être son doudou.

Watson abasourdi le regarda faire sans dire quoi que ce soit. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami sortir sa peluche. Était-ce là un nouveau niveau de difficulté de réflexion ?

« Je vous entends réfléchir John. »Fit la voix froide.

« Je suis simplement perplexe, c'est la première fois que je vois cette peluche. »

« Je la sors quand je sais que je n'aurais pas vraiment de réponse. Ma frustration se calme un peu. »

« Quelque chose tient en échec le grand détective ? »

Sherlock soupira.

« Je ne vais pas m'en vanter et encore moins vous le révéler ! »

« Et bien je peux réfléchir aussi même si mon simple cerveau d'homo-sapiens n'est pas égal au vôtre. Depuis l'affaire du tableau, le grand Sherlock a admis à demi-mot que toute culture pouvait servir… c'est quelque chose qui ne fait ni partie de la logique ou des connaissances donc… »

John s'arrêta avec les assiettes en chemin.

« Des problèmes avec quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec les émotions et les sentiments ? »

Il vit son colocataire grogner et lui tourner le dos en serrant sa peluche. Dans le mille !

« Et il m'a fallu deux minutes pour le découvrir… »

« Je ferais par à Lestrade de ton esprit brillant… » Fit sarcastiquement Sherlock, vexé.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie mais je peux éventuellement aider en tant que simple humain. »

Sherlock s'agaça.

« Je suis marié à mes enquêtes ! Les sentiments sont des choses bien trop encombrantes… »

John le coupa calmement en mettant la table.

« Amoureux ou peine de cœur, ce qui quand on te connait reviendrait sûrement au même. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas en discuter avec toi. »

John, s'installa dans le crapaud* à côté. (Un **crapaud** est un fauteuil entièrement rembourré à dossier gondole du XIXe siècle.)

« Ça me concerne donc. »

Sherlock le fixait, surprit.

« Mais comment ton esprit a pu en déduire cette conclusion si stupide ? »

John ne le regarda même pas, lisant le journal.

« Tu m'espionnes sous la douche depuis un mois et j'aurais pu juste en conclure à une expérience stupide si tu ne bandais pas à chaque fois. Espionner un militaire sous la douche… là tu as été stupide. »

Sherlock eu le bon goût de rougir, ce qui fit rire John qui avait replié un coin du journal pour le regarder.

« Erreur tactique due à un trop plein stupide d'hormones ! Échec cuisant. »

« Effectivement. Le porte-savon est en métal chromé. »

Sherlock inspira.

« Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'es pas parti… »

John ricana.

« Un esprit supérieur comme le tien n'a pas vu que je ne fermais plus à clef ma porte ? »

Avant même que les mots ne frappent le génie, il répondit :

« Tu n'as jamais fermé à clef ta porte… hé attend tu as acheté le porte-savon i semaines ? »

John lui désigna son lapin.

« Reprend ton lapin, tu as besoin de réfléchir plus je crois. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Ça sert à quoi d'être super intelligent quand on ne comprend pas les autres ? »

Watson leva les yeux au ciel et plia le journal à côté, se releva et s'installa juste en face de Sherlock.

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

Sherlock tenta de garder son calme.

« toudou. »

John souriait pour prendre le lapin.

« C'est trognon. Mais je pense que toudou n'a pas les réponses, alors que moi si. »

Le lapin fut posé à côté doucement alors que John embrassait Sherlock passionnément. Il ne vit pas les yeux rieurs le fixer deux secondes.

Comme si Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas compris que John laissait intentionnellement sa porte ouverte, qu'il avait acheté le porte savon chromé pour l'épier et qu'il ne savait pas que le brun bandait en le regardant prendre sa douche sous le regard scrutateur de Watson.

Il avait suffi d'attiser un peu la curiosité de John, au passage merci toudou, et voilà, il avait intentionnellement transformé un « non je ne suis pas gay. » en baiser torride entre hommes donc « bon admettons je suis peut-être bi… »

John se détacha de Sherlock visiblement calme et neutre. Il se sentait comme…manipulé d'un coup, comme une impression désagréable de déjà vu…

« Visiblement tu t'es proposé spontanément pour remplacer toudou, alors tu restes contre moi et tu ne parles pas. »

Oui, manipulé... quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

« Le dîner va bruler. »

Tenta John qui se faisait déjà agripper et installer sur Sherlock les yeux fermés, la tête sur l'accoudoir et les bras dans son dos.

« Qu'importe les choses matérielles… »

John abandonna toute lutte, contre Sherlock il n'aura jamais le dernier mot !

« Je te dénoncerai à Mrs Hudson. »

« Il faudra que tu expliques en quoi tu n'as pas pu faire le repas, vautré sur moi. »

Voilà, manipulé comme toujours.

« Ça te déplaît ? Sinon je retourne faire le diner… »

Il vit un rictus amusé passer sur le brun.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui clame mon hétérosexualité à tout le monde… »

Mouché. John soupira en se laissant bercer par la respiration calme.

« Tu es un immonde connard manipulateur, accro à ton portable et ton ordinateur. »

« Incomplet. »

« Ton bordel ? »

« Incomplet. »

« Tes expériences farfelues ? »

« Incomplet John. »

« Je ne vois pas. La nicotine ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas accros… »

« Je suis accros à une personne actuellement en train de discuter de tout un tas de choses futiles qui ne m'aideront pas à résoudre l'affaire… disons que si c'est pour tout ce que tu as cité que je t'attire, je peux bien supporter ton incessant babillage. »

« Une telle déclaration…j'en suis émus. » fit John en souriant narquoisement.

Cette ' relation' ne manquerait pas de piquant !

* * *

Fin


End file.
